


In the Net of a Heartache

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 100_prompts [2]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Andy hasn't seen each other in almost two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Net of a Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lire_casander @ LJ for the beta.
> 
> Title taken from Make Me by Midwest Kings.
> 
> Prompt #96 - Author's Choice.

“Hi… it’s me… Andy…” The voice playing is hesitant and low. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?” There’s a laugh, and Andy’s voice sounds broken when he speaks again. “Please, Neal, just listen…”

Neal has to fight the urge to do something stupid, like ripping the answering machine from the phone jack and throw the device into the wall. He hasn’t seen Andy since after the last concert, almost two weeks ago, when Andy had kissed him, and then just disappeared.

“…I’m sorry, so fucking sorry, you have no idea.” Neal can hear Andy let out a deep breath, before taking a drink of something, probably vodka by the sound of his voice. “I love her, and I missed her…” Now it sounds like he’s crying, and Neal clenches his hands into fists of frustration, holding back the urge to punch something.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you… not after… not when I knew how you feel… I’m sorry…” There’s silence for what feels like an eternity, and if it weren’t for the sound of Andy’s breathing over the line, Neal would’ve thought that Andy had hung up.

Then he speaks again. “I think… I think maybe, maybe I feel the same…” Neal stumbles back, the words are like a slap in the face. He must have heard that wrong, surely? Andy can’t be saying what Neal thinks he’s saying.

“…Sort my head out, I need to be sure about this.” Neal shakes his head, he must’ve blacked out there, for who knows how long. Sure about what? What Andy says next, though so low that Neal has to strain to hear what it is, clears everything up. “I love you too much to not be sure about this. I’m sorry Neal, please, I hope it’s not too late… please wait for me.”

The silence drags on again, and it’s not until there’s a click and the computerized voice saying “You have no more messages”, that Neal snaps out of his daze.

Before he knows what he’s really doing, he’s pulled his cell out of his pocket and pressed #2 on speed dial. It goes straight to voice mail, which is not all that surprising.

“ _This is Andy Skib, I’m either busy or too hungover to talk right now. Leave a message…_ ” Then there’s the tell tale beep, and Neal has to take a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“I’ll wait for you.”

**The End**


End file.
